Something More
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: Matt has a soul sreaching conversation with his wife.{ seconds part depends on the reviews I get}


Something More

By: Angel

Rated: PG

(*)

Smirking I slowly walk down the hallway, counting the room numbers as I pass. Deciding that tonight had be a good night I started to whistle, dropping my self played ego as I go. Stopping at my hotel door I fish for my key card, opening the door and dropping my bags inside the room. 

Sighing as I walk over to the bed and sit down I reached down and took off my shoes. Grabbing the remote I surf through the channels until I came upon TNN. Grinding my teeth together I watch as Bishoffe makes I total idiot out of the whole RAW staff. Moaning as I heard a soft knock at my door I get up to see who would bother with me?

Surprising it was my wife.

Smiling as I noticed her bags still in her hands as she softly asks,

"Care if we bunk together tonight?"

I smile and offer,

"Do you think it will get me brownie points?"

I watch as she frowns and beginning to chew on her bottom lip. Reaching out I take her bags and pull her into the room She smiles up at me and kicks off her heels. She turns to look at me when suddenly my "old" theme music hits. 

I head back to the bed and watch as my baby brother head to the ring, I watch in amazement as he brings the crowd to its feet, making them come to life. I feel my wife sigh and setter next to me. Softly reaching out to caress my back, I simply sigh as the words flowed forth,

"Amazing isn't he? Always the one to do what the people want! Giving them the cheap thrill they paid to see! Always flying higher than anyone else."

Softly. almost as soft as her touch, she whispered

"There's more to it than that, and you know that."

Smirking I add,

"Oh yeah? Like how hot he is?"

I feel a slight slap at my back and I laugh, then first time in months. Suddenly, over the TV she adds,

"Matt you know what I meant!"

Sighing I knew that I couldn't keep this from her for forever. Nodding I whisper,

"He's a climber, Stephy someone that has to do the very best. Someone that dose not need extra weight on him. Someone that needs to go all the way, nothing holding him back."

I heard her take in a sharp breath and I nodded and added,

"He needed something more, something more than me!"

I quickly feel my wife at my side and her soft hands trying to give me some kind of comfort. Closing my eyes I let the truth be known,

"Wrestling is my life, and to Jeff its just a hobby! So its hard for me to say he is so much better at it than me. I find myself needing something more than wrestling these days."

I feel Stephanie tug at my shirt asking me to lay back with her, smiling I pull myself backwards onto the bed. At the same time pulling her into my embrace, kissing her head as I continue,

" I was so happy when I was able to join you on smack down and finally ask you to become my wife, and yet I found that I still lacked something. So I been thinking, and please understand Stephanie I think its for the best, I think its time for me to quit."

I heard Steph as she hissed and seconds later her head snapped up and look me in the eyes, sreaching, asking, most of all questioning. Tears swelled up seconds later as she found her answer, nodding her consent she asked,

"Are you going to tell Jeff? What do you plan on doing next?" 

Shaking my head in a no answer to her first question I whisper,

"Cameron is looking for more police deactivates, maybe I can try that?"

I can hear the surprise in her voice,

"You want to become a cop?"

Shrugging I nod, placing her head back on my shoulder I knew that whatever I decide on I will always have her love.

(*)

Sighing as I signed my name on the release contract I looked over at my wife and smiled in thanks. Setting down the pen I turned my back to Vincent K. McMahon for the last time. Smiling as I heard a whisper of good luck.

(*)

Lending back into my desk chair I smile as a new female officer walked bye ranting on last nights WWE show. She spoke of being a fan sense childhood, and being able to see her favorites last night as a treat. But the biggest treat, well in her words were able to see Jeff Hardy become WWE champion for the first time.

Smiling I glanced over at my pictures on my desk, pictures of my great life.

A picture of my wedding day.

A picture of my daughter being born.

Then lastly a picture of my brother holding his champion belt high over his head.

Chuckling I whispered,

"You have done it little bro, there's nothing more for you."

But glancing back at the picture of Abby and Stephanie and I corrected myself,

"But else where there is always something more, ya just need to know when to reach for it."

(*)

[Author Notes]

I really don't know where this came from? I wanted a dark Matt fic, but some how this is how it came to be.

Promise, If I get more than, lets say 10 reviews I will try to write a side fic to this. From Jeff's POV????

So what do you say???

For my friends,

Amanda and Danielle 


End file.
